Nioman Dakara/Dokoora (Non-Canon)
Nioman Dokoora was born during the waning days of the Republic, before the Sith revealed themselves to the galaxy. After losing his first Master, Reesa Doliq he struggled with darkness, a struggle that continued through his early life until he finally left the Jedi at age thirty-eight. After that he became a pirate leader, summoning an army, the Fist of Justice, to himself and profiting greatly during the Clone War from his base on Telmaros. Both the Jedi and the Sith attempted to put an end to Nioman but with his apprentice, Miikan, and the Blood Corps at his disposal they could not touch him. Near the war's end he abandoned Miikan and fled to Taldornadi, where he founded the city of New Telmaros, which would become the home of the Fist of Justice. He remained at odds with the Empire and remained hostile to it throughout its existence but neither side committed to proper war and Taldornadi remained independent under Nioman's leadership. During his time leading from Taldornadi, Nioman took on a new apprentice, Sironne Ostobel, whom he trained in the ways of the Force, though not particularly as a Sith or a Jedi. In 6 ABY the Fist of Justice emerged into the galaxy once more with Nihalis at its head. He soon after gave Sironne up as an apprentice in favor of Gareth Holvin. While this ended up being his undoing, as Sironne sought revenge, Nioman was able to preserve order in the galaxy for when Sironne confronted him on Ilum, he pulled the Dark Side out of her and into him as he died. Information Born: 84 BBY, unknown Died: 7 ABY; Ilum. Family: Cinigan Dokoora; son. Affiliation: Jedi Order, Fist of Justice. Jedi Path: Sentinel. Weapon: Lightsaber. Lightsaber Form: Niman Masters: Reesa Doliq , Ramo Batrorio, Thame Cerulian (informal) Apprentices: Luminara Unduli (Jedi), Roendar Nakiim (Darksider), Sironne Ostobel (Darkside bent), Gareth Holvin (Lightside bent). Biography 'Jedi Years' Early Years Initiate Chosen as a padawan Apprenticeship to Reesa Rugess Nome Tartania Bad Beginning Ambush The Duel Infiltration Capture and victory Aftermath Andemeria Apprentcieship under Ramo Kidnapping The rebels Betrayal Trial Later Padawan Days Later Training Bond with Luminara Facing the Trials Jedi Knight Jedi Sentinel Choosing Luminara Ilum Early Missions Sarani Facilitating a Peace Revelations Defying the Council Jedi Sentinel Luminara's Knighting Learning under Thame Cerulian Taldornadi Learning in the Force Korriban Secret Mission The Sirosanni Death of Thame Return to Taldornadi High Councilor Appontment Coruscant Vaapad Roendar Nakiim Conflict with the Council Levaing the Jedi 'Pirate Years' Exile Wandering Training Roendar Return to Tartania Taking over the Glorious Fist Relocation to Telmaros Intrigue Raids Duel on Riaan Karmatha New Feelings Betrayal Skirting the Dark Side Instability Duel with Plagueis Wounds Encounter with Luminara Embracing the Dark Side Naboo Darth Nihalis The Red Blade Ramo Batrorio Crime Lord Hiring Major Bludd Preparing the "Fist of Justice" The Separatist Crisis Begins Jedi Meddling Pawns The Clone War Playing Both Sides Aphonia War Profits Telmaros and the Hunt for Major Bludd The Hunt for Major Bludd A Fine Trap Father and Son Naboo Taking Flight Watching and Waiting Dominance on Taldornadi Rebuilding the Fleet New Apprentice Emergence Alliance with the Rebels Battle of Coruscant Betrayed Sironne Major Blood Gareth Holvin Dealing with the Blood Corps Training on Ilum The New Darkness Return to the Crystal Cave Partership Darth Vader and Sironne Ostobel The New Threat Reassignment Luke Skywalker Return to Ilum Confronted by Sironne One With the Force Reesa Personality and Traits As a young Jedi, Nioman was highly ambitious, with most all he did revolving around increasing his standing in the Jedi Order. His view of light and dark was that evil would always rise and it was only a matter of time before it swallowed up the good, a belief that he kept until the death of Darth Sidious. He was, from a young age, skeptical of the Jedi Order and believed the Council was unfit to lead the Jedi. This conviction only grew during Nioman's time as a Sentinel, when he, like his mentor Thame Cerulian, became convinced that the Sith would return and would destroy if the Jedi if nothing was done to stop that. Nioman was a reclusive person and did not crave the company of others, save those closest to him. He was also not a very trusting person, confiding only in Reesa Doliq and Thame Cerulian during his time with the Jedi. Because of this he had few friends and even fewer that he really trusted. Another trait of Nioman's was a certain level of cowardice as displayed on Korriban, Naboo, and, nearly, Ilum. It was a flaw he became aware of in his later days an worked to overcome it but even at the end of his life it nearly got the better of him. Later in life, Nioman began to understand the true nature of the Force and had a perception like no other as to its duality and the ways of Light and Dark, having walked in both. He was a valued source of wisdom to Luke Skywalker and many others near the end of his life. Powers and Abilities Nioman had a strong connection to the Force early on, enough so that the Jedi Council feared what he would do due to his emotional instability. After becoming a padawan learner he studied Form VI: Niman, quickly mastering the so-called diplomat's form. At first it seemed an odd choice but as Nioman pushed the moderation form to its limits it was shown how he released its hidden potential, a form with no viable weaknesses. After leaving the Jedi, Nioman shifted his secondary focus from Makashi and Shien in order to incorporate Djem So as well as Shii-Cho, recognizing the need to be capable of fighting Jedi, and any number of them. This edge as a duelist allowed him to not only hold his own, but gain an edge over highly renowned swordsman Mace Windu and Battlemaster Sora Bulq (though it should also be noted that there were other factors at work that supplied Nioman his advantage). His ability to manipulate the Force was always strong and continued to grow as he aged. One notable indication of this is when he conjured force lightning against Tyrone Dooku on Tartania while still a padawan learner. While, in his Jedi career, Nioman put less focus into his Force training, he was still capable and could integrate various powers into his fighting style, as was common for practitioners of Form VI. As a Dark Jedi, a favorite technique of his was Force Lightning, not because he enjoyed the pain it caused, but because it was a widely unknown power that many Jedi did not know how to counter, and he found it far more effective at immobilizing opponents than the more widely used Force push and similar techniques. As he grew older, Nioman became more and more attuned to the Force to the point where, by the Battle of Geonosis, he knew there was a Sith Lord controlling the war, though he did not learn until after the war ended that it was Chancellor Palpatine. It could be said that, at the end of the life, he was able to communicate with Force Ghosts, due to his vision of his long-dead master Reesa Doliq on Ilum, but it is more likely that he was receiving a more standard vision through the Force, and he saw Reesa because he so closely associated the Living Force to her. He also had political knowledge, as well as leadership skills that were demonstrated in his ability to hold together the diverse entities that made up his staff in the Fist of Justice, which included the mutual enemies Darth Miikan and Major Blood. Relationships Reesa Doliq Ramo Batrorio Mace Windu Sora Bulq Tyrone Dooku Luminara Unduli Thame Cerulian Roendar Nakiim Major Blood Sironne Ostobel Gareth Holvin Category:Character Category:BBY Category:ABY Category:Caleb Category:Canon (Caleb) Category:Fanfic Category:Jedi